<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting Over by Sara1991</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741105">Starting Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991'>Sara1991</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationship, Crime, Drama, F/M, Family, Love Confessions, Making Love, New love, Romance, Rough Sex, Tragedy, new relationships, stalkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the rewrite of my story "Out of One's Arms &amp; Into Anothers"</p><p>AU<br/>Kagome is in an abusive relationship &amp; Inuyasha is dead.<br/>Sesshomaru has changed &amp; is now in love with Kagome.<br/>What will happen when the two of them bump into one another?<br/>I own nothing but the story I write</p><p>Now edited &amp; updated with Grammarly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome-19 x Sesshomaru-26</p><p>Sakira-16 x Shiro-21</p><p>Sango-19 x Miroku-21</p><p>Sota-14 x Rin-13</p><p>Shippo-14</p><p>Kagome’s mom-?</p><p>Kagome’s grandpa-? X Kaede</p><p>Sesshomaru’s mom-?</p><p>Jaken-?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">11:00 AM:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“You dirty little whore! How long have you been talking to him?! How long have you been cheating on me?!” A man with long dark black hair and black eyes yelled, throwing his girlfriend across the bedroom; she had long black hair and brown eyes.</p><p>The man was Naraku Jurachi, and <em>his</em> girlfriend is Kagome Higurashi.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m just so lonely; I miss my family and friends!” Kagome cried, trying to hide her face.</p><p>Naraku had just found out that Kagome was talking to her longtime friend, Inuyasha—behind his back.</p><p>“That’s no excuse!” Naraku yelled, continuing his punishment on Kagome.</p><p>That went on for about an hour.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">1:00 PM:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Kagome, I’m going out for a few hours. I expect the house to be cleaned from top to bottom and for dinner to be done. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Naraku asked, dead serious. </p><p>“Yes, of course.” Kagome replied right away with a hint of fear in her the tone of her voice.</p><p>“Very good. I’ll be back in a few hours. I love you. You do know that, don’t you?” Naraku asked, walking to Kagome, roughly grabbing her chin.</p><p>“Yes, of course, I know.” Kagome replied, looking directly into his eyes.</p><p>“Good girl.” Naraku replied before roughly kissing her.</p><p>Naraku left Kagome standing there, shaking.</p><p>After a few minutes of just standing there, frozen, Kagome fell to her knees and cried.</p><p>After five minutes, Kagome got up and got to cleaning so that Naraku wouldn’t beat her when he got home.</p><p>In between cleaning floors, walls, windows, rooms, bathrooms, and everything else that needed to be cleaned, Kagome worked on making Naraku’s dinner.</p><p>“Why did I ever fall for him? I miss my family… I have to get away.” Kagome spoke to herself as she sat against the wall.</p><p>Kagome met Naraku two years ago when she was seventeen; he was quite the gentleman.</p><p>After only four months, she moved in with him.  </p><p>Everything was good at first. Then, after four months, Naraku started beating on her.</p><p>Kagome was too afraid to tell anyone and leave him; so, she stayed and took the abuse.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">5:00 PM:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kagome had just finished cleaning when the house phone rang.</p><p>“Hello?” Kagome softly asked.</p><p>“<em>Kagome, it’s mom.” </em>Kagome’s mother, Aya, replied right away.</p><p>“Oh, mom; hi.” Kagome responded with happiness in her voice.</p><p>Kagome missed her mother very much; she even missed her younger brother and grandpa.</p><p><em>“How are you doing?</em>” Aya asked in a worried tone. </p><p>“I’m doing good.” Kagome lied on her end; her arms both bruised, and her left eye was black and blue.</p><p>“<em>How is Naraku?</em>” Aya asked.</p><p>“He’s very good.” Kagome calmly answered; he was pissed off because she wanted to go home for the holidays.</p><p>“<em>I’m glad; when are you going to come visit?</em>” Aya asked, concerned. </p><p>Kagome’s mother wasn’t stupid; she knew Naraku was abusing her daughter. She also knew he was keeping her from them.</p><p>Kagome’s entire family knew the truth.  </p><p>“I don’t know mom… Soon, hopefully.” Kagome softly replied, standing by a dresser.</p><p>“<em>Ok. Well, we’ve kept your room the same; you’re always welcome to come home whenever you want.</em>” Kagome’s mom spoke, dropping hints.</p><p>“Thanks, Mom. Yes, that would be great, thanks for calling. Love you too. Bye.” Kagome quickly spoke before she hung up, indicating that Naraku was home.</p><p>“Kagome! Get down here. Now! Don’t make me tell you twice!” Naraku furiously yelled, slamming the front door—hard.</p><p>“Yes, Dear?” Kagome asked a little shakily.</p><p>“Where’s dinner?” Naraku asked right away.</p><p>“In the oven; I made your favorite—stewed duck with carrots and potatoes.” Kagome answered right away.</p><p>“Good. Listen, I have some bad news. That Inuyasha friend of yours—he’s dead. Yeah, he was shot three times along with being stabbed thirty-four times.” Naraku calmly told Kagome like it was nothing as he walked around the house, inspecting her work. He didn’t notice (or care) that Kagome was shedding tears.  </p><p>After inspecting every room, Naraku sat down at the dining table and waited for Kagome to serve him.</p><p>“Do they know who did it?” Kagome asked after a few minutes, upset as she poured his food into a bowl.</p><p>“No, they do not. Thank you. You know I <em><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142973/chapters/47721061">love</a></em> you, don’t you? And that what transpired this morning was your fault, don’t you?” Naraku asked, looking at Kagome.</p><p>“Yes, of course; I’m sorry.” Kagome answered as sincerely as she could.</p><p>“Good girl. Oh, this is absolutely delicious. Did you do something different to it?” Naraku asked, intrigued.</p><p>“Not really; I just added a little extra of your favorite red wine.” ‘And a whole bottle of sleeping pills.’ Kagome answered and then thought to herself.</p><p>“It’s very good; you should do it more often. You may eat your bread and butter now—if you please.” Naraku offered.</p><p>“No, thank you; I’m not very hungry.” Kagome softly spoke as she watched him.</p><p>“Well, then get to taking a shower; you’re filthy and disgusting. I want my woman to be squeaky clean for our first time; I believe it’s about time. Don’t you agree?” Naraku dangerously asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Kagome replied, getting up to go to the bathroom where she ran the water but did not get in. Instead, she started packing her things—well, the things that were important to her anyway.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Fifteen Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>When Kagome came back to where Naraku was; he was face down in his stew.</p><p>“Naraku, are you awake?” Kagome asked, poking him in the shoulder.</p><p>‘I’ll just leave him there.’ Kagome thought to herself as she went to the phone and called the police.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Fifteen Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>She waited for the police to arrive. When they arrived, she told them what was going on and that this was the only way to get away from him.</p><p>As it would turn out, he was the one who killed Inuyasha—for “unknown” reasons.  </p><p>Naraku hadn’t realized there were witnesses when he was murdering Inuyasha. Nor did he realize there were security cameras.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two &amp; a Half Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>After a train and a bus ride, Kagome ended up at her family’s front door.</p><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.</p><p>“I’m coming!” Sota yelled, walking through the house.</p><p>“Yes; how can I help yo—Kagome?” Sota asked in shock after he opened the door.</p><p>“Hi, Sota.” Kagome softly spoke, causing Sota to start crying before hugging his older sister.</p><p>“Mom, it's Kagome; she’s alive!” Sota yelled through tears.</p><p>“What? Kagome? Kagome!” Aya cried in happiness as she ran to Kagome and hugged her.</p><p>“Hi, Mom. Can I still come home?” Kagome asked, looking at her mother.</p><p>“Of course, you can. Oh, my—look at your face and arms. He did all this to you?” Aya asked, concerned.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s ok now; he’s in jail. And he killed Inuyasha.” Kagome cried.</p><p>“How’d you get away?” Sota asked, looking at his sister.</p><p>“I put a bottle of sleeping pills in his stew and waited. I’ve already told the police everything; they let me go, seeing as he was a murderer.” Kagome explained.</p><p>“So, now what?” Sota curiously asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Kagome honestly answered.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you’re safe and home. Come in. Grandpa will be happy to know you’re ok; he’s also got a new lady friend.” Aya said with a smile as she led Kagome inside, with Sota making faces while pointing his finger into his mouth and gagged…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter that wasn't in the original version "Out of One's Arms &amp; Into Another's."</p><p>I'm sorry this is so short, but I've had writer's block &amp; have been spazzing out &amp; just keep coming out with new stories. But, I have been doing better...despite not being able to leave my apartment.</p><p>With all that out out of the way, I'm going to TRY to keep up with this story. I just wanted to get a chapter with Sesshomaru before he meets up with Kagome again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Sesshomaru:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sesshomaru was lying in his lair when Rin came running in.</p><p>“What is it, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked when he caught her scent.</p><p>“Have you heard, Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin softly asked.</p><p>“Heard what, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, staring at his ceiling.</p><p>“About Miss Kagome and Naraku?” Rin asked, immediately catching Sesshomaru’s attention. </p><p>“What about Kagome and <em>him</em>?” Sesshomaru asked with malice laced in his voice, sitting up to look at the girl he took in years ago.</p><p>Rin was now like a sister to him—even though she referred to him as “Lord Sesshomaru” instead of just “Sesshomaru.”</p><p>Sesshomaru hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Kagome for the last—well—ever. She’s always been very perplexing to him.  </p><p>His younger brother Inuyasha was an idiot; he chose that Kikyo bitch over Kagome. He pushed Kagome away when he met Kikyo. He became very distant, as Kikyo was very demanding and bossy—and was probably one of the biggest bitches Sesshomaru had ever met.</p><p>Kagome deserved better; she was always too good for Inuyasha.  </p><p><em>He</em> was why Sesshomaru didn’t have Kagome right now; he pushed her away—pushed her into the arms of that Naraku.</p><p>“Naraku was arrested for killing Inuyasha and severely beating Miss Kagome. She was able to make Naraku sleep for long enough to call the cops. She’s home now.” Rin slowly explained.</p><p>“That bastard! I don’t give a crap about him killing my brother; Inuyasha got what was coming to him. But he will pay dearly for laying a finger on <em>my</em> Kagome.” Sesshomaru growled, pissed off.</p><p>“She’s not yours, you know. You haven’t marked her or anything.” A young girl with long silvery-purple hair and purple eyes plainly stated.</p><p>“What do you want, Sakira?” Sesshomaru asked, annoyed.</p><p>Sakira was Sesshomaru’s younger sister on his mother’s side. Their mother had met and started dating a real “<em>winner</em>,” as Sesshomaru used to call him. He killed the bastard after finding out that he was beating his mother and sister.</p><p>Unlike Naraku, Sesshomaru knew how to kill someone and not get caught; he'd make it look like an accident.</p><p>“Just came by to see what was going on.” Sakira said with an innocent smile.</p><p>“Uh-huh… If you’re going to see Shiro, make sure he knows, if he tries to have sex with you again, I’ll cut his penis off. And you, my dear sister, will be locked in the hole for a week.” Sesshomaru dangerously warned.</p><p>“Yes, Brother Dear.” Sakira mocked, annoyed, taking her leave.</p><p>After Sesshomaru killed her father, their mother just kind of took off, not wanting to deal with Sakira because she looked so much like her father. Sesshomaru now has sole custody of Sakira and is to take care and make sure she is safe; she lives with him, Rin, and Jaken; she loves to torment Jaken.</p><p>“What are you going to do now, Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked.</p><p>“I, my dear Rin, am going to make a plan. And then, one way or another, I am going to get what’s mine. For now, I’m going to go into town to get some things. Do you need anything?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at Rin.</p><p>“Maybe some yarn to make my dolls?” Rin asked with a small smile.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll be home after a few hours or so. Jaken, let’s go.” Sesshomaru ordered, calling Jaken out of his hiding place.</p><p>“Yes, of course, my lord! Where are we going today?” Jaken asked, following Sesshomaru.</p><p>“To town.” Sesshomaru answered as they left their home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Kagome:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Three Months Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>It had been three months since Kagome left Naraku and moved back home.</p><p>Naraku was put in prison for the murders of Inuyasha and several others.</p><p>Kagome had gone into a severe depression with PTSD and hasn’t left the house in the past two and a half months; she only comes out of her room for food and uses the bathroom.</p><p>“Kagome, I’m going out for a few hours. Do you need anything?” Aya asked, entering Kagome’s room.</p><p>“No… I plan to go out for a little bit.” Kagome softly replied.</p><p>“That’s so great! But are you sure?” Aya, asked, concerned.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure; I can’t stay locked up in here all the time. I’ll be fine; I’ll have my phone if I need you.” Kagome answered.</p><p>“Ok. As long as <em>you’re</em> sure.” Aya replied with a concerned sigh.</p><p>“I am.” Kagome said with a determined smile—her first real smile in months.</p><p>“Ok.” Aya replied with a smile.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Sota asked when he saw his mother.</p><p>“Kagome’s going out today.” Aya happily answered.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sota asked, shocked.</p><p>“That’s what she says—and I believe her. But anyway, I’ll be back after a few hours.” Aya answered, heading out.</p><p>“Ok.” Sota replied in shock.</p><p>Their grandpa, Koji, and Kaede were out on a date, or whatever.</p><p>“Hey Sis, how are you doing today?” Sota asked, looking at Kagome.</p><p>“I’m good; thanks for asking.” Kagome replied with a smile.</p><p>“So, mom says you’re going out; is that true?” Sota asked, looking at Kagome.</p><p>“It is.” Kagome answered.</p><p>“Would you like some company?” Sota asked.</p><p>“I would like that.” Kagome took Sota up on his offer.</p><p>“Great. Just give me a few minutes to get changed.” Sota replied, running to his room.</p><p>“Ok.” Kagome said, standing there; she didn’t want to sit down because she might change her mind and not go out.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Ten Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Ok, I’m ready. Are you ok?” Sota stated and then asked, concerned when he had seen Kagome scratching at her wrist.</p><p>“What? Oh, yeah. Just thinking, I guess.” Kagome sighed as she stopped scratching at her wrist.</p><p>“About what, if you don’t mind my asking?” Sota asked, looking at Kagome.</p><p>“Naraku and Inuyasha. Maybe if I hadn’t talked to Inuyasha, he’d still be alive.” Kagome sighed.</p><p>“You need to stop thinking about them like that. And you know damn well that that’s not true. You were friends with Inuyasha way before you started dating that asshole. He would’ve killed Inuyasha eventually, and you know it; it’s not your fault.” Sota sternly stated, looking at Kagome.</p><p>“I know… But hey, let’s go out and have a good time—or at least try to. Let’s go to WacDonalds.” Kagome replied before happily changing the subject.</p><p>“Yes, let’s go.” Sota agreed with a smile; he didn’t want to see her upset anymore.</p><p>“When did you become so wise?” Kagome asked as they started walking.</p><p>“Oh, you know; I had to learn something to teach you when you came back.” Sota replied, smiling.</p><p>“How did you know I’d come back?” Kagome asked, looking at her little brother.</p><p>“Because you’re my older sister. And just because you made some mistakes, doesn’t mean you’re stupid; you’re one of the smartest older sisters I know.” Sota answered.</p><p>“And you’re the bestest little brother I know and love.” Kagome replied, hugging Sota.</p><p>Normally, Sota would try to push her away, embarrassed. But he was so happy that she was back.  </p><p>Now, had she kissed him on the forehead or cheek? Well, that’d be a deal-breaker.</p><p>Fifteen Minutes Later:</p><p>They made to WacDonalds where they talked while they ate. Well, they talked but not while they ate.</p><p>“What’s new with you? Do you have a girlfriend?” Kagome asked, looking at, and embarrassing Sota.</p><p>“No, I don’t have a girlfriend. I used to, but we broke up. She was a controlling bitch, who wouldn’t let me see any of my friends; she only let me see my family because she knew they weren’t going to take me away from them. She also wouldn’t let me do any of the things I liked. But enough about that. I did make a new friend. His name is Shippo; he’s pretty cool.” Sota said calmly.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry that happened to you. And that’s good that you have a new friend. Friends are really good to have; I’m just glad that Sango, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri still like me—and want to hang out.” Kagome said with a sad smile. Her friends had often visited since she’s been back; they’ve missed her a lot.</p><p>“What about that Ayame girl?” Sota asked, looking at Kagome.</p><p>“She refuses to talk to me because it took me too long to leave Naraku.” Kagome sadly answered.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sota replied.</p><p>“It’s ok; I don’t need friends like her anyway.” Kagome positivity replied.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do next?” Sota asked after they finished eating.</p><p>“I was going to do some shopping.” Kagome replied.</p><p>“Ok, let’s go shopping.” Sota said happily.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Kagome asked, shocked; he usually hated shopping with her.</p><p>“Of course, I’m sure. I’ve missed you. I just want to hang out with you again.” Sota answered as they left WacDonalds.</p><p>“Aww, Sota; I love you too!” Kagome happily cried, hugging her younger brother again.</p><p>“Gahhh! Kagome!” Sota exclaimed, embarrassed, trying to act like a normal younger teenaged brother.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Kagome offered.</p><p>Sota was just happy to see his sister happy and smiling again.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">An Hour &amp; A Half Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>They went to several different stores before Kagome decided she wanted to go home.</p><p>“Ok. Are you sure?” Sota asked, leaving the store they just finished shopping.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. Oh, sorry.” Kagome replied, then apologized when she ran into someone.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry—Kagome.” The person calmly, but slowly replied.</p><p>When Kagome saw who it was, she stared in shock before she started crying and started running home.</p><p>The person she ran into was none other than Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Who are you? And how do you know my sister?” Sota asked, becoming slightly defensive.</p><p>“My name is Sesshomaru, and I’m—or I was Inuyasha’s older brother.” Sesshomaru replied.</p><p>“It wasn’t her fault Naraku killed him.” Sota stated, immediately defending his sister.</p><p>“Yes, I know that; she’s always been innocent—and somewhat of a pain in the ass. But not like Inuyasha was: Inuyasha was weak. And Naraku—he’s just lucky he’s in prison instead of me dealing with him. Tell your sister, I’d like to talk to her at a later time. Do you still live in the same place?” Sesshomaru explained and then asked.</p><p>“…Yes…” Sota slowly answered.</p><p>“Good. If I don’t see Kagome in the next few days, I’ll come to her.” Sesshomaru calmly stated before leaving.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Half an Hour Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>When Sota returned home, he found Kagome sitting in the entryway of the house crying.</p><p>“Kagome?” Sota asked, worried.</p><p>“That was Inuyasha’s older brother; he must completely hate me.” Kagome spoke, upset.</p><p>“He didn’t seem like he hated you. He said he’d like to talk to you. And if you don’t go to him, he’ll come to you.” Sota explained, sitting next to Kagome and rubbed her back.</p><p>“Did he say where he wanted to meet?” Kagome asked after a minute or two.</p><p>“No. He left before I could even ask.” Sota answered, looking down.</p><p>“Then, he’ll have to come to me.” Kagome said as she went back inside.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Sesshomaru:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Jaken.” Sesshomaru called, entering his home.</p><p>“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken asked right away.</p><p>Sesshomaru was from a very wealthy family and Jaken was his servant.</p><p>“I saw her today.” Sesshomaru replied, sitting in a chair.</p><p>“Saw who today?” Jaken asked, confused.</p><p>“Kagome.” Sesshomaru calmly answered.</p><p>“That girl who was always with that brother of yours? The slut who ended up with that Naraku character? The one who got your brother killed?” Jaken asked, pissing off Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Don’t call her a slut! She’s not a slut! She was just—misguided. And Inuyasha was foolish and weak; he challenged Naraku without even thinking.” Sesshomaru snapped.</p><p>“Do you love this girl now?” Jaken asked, scared to be yelled at again.</p><p>“Now? I still love Kagome; I’ve always loved Kagome. My stupid brother, and then that Naraku were always in the way. Not to mention, I had a bit of a temper back then. I’ve calmed down a bit since then.” Sesshomaru replied.</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Jaken replied, bowing his head.</p><p>“Best part? She’s still a virgin—I can smell it on her.” Sesshomaru stated with a sly smile.</p><p>“Big brother Sesshomaru, you’re back!” Rin cried, running into the room.</p><p>“Rin, how are you today? Where is Sakira?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at Rin.</p><p>“Good. Did you find what you were looking for? Sakira? She said she had some errands to run.” Rin asked, and then answered, looking up at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Errands, huh? We’ll see about that. And yes, I did; I found Kagome.” Sesshomaru asked and then answered, causing Rin to squeal with happiness.</p><p>“Yay! Is she here? How is she?” Rin asked, looking around.</p><p>“No—but she will eventually. I just need to gain her trust and all that. She’s not doing well, I don’t believe.” Sesshomaru answered, relaxing enough for his demon features to show through.</p><p>“I can’t wait! I’ve missed Kagome so much!” Rin happily exclaimed, bouncing up and down.</p><p>“As have I.” Sesshomaru agreed, smiling at the excited girl in front of him…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagome, are you alright?” Sota asked, concerned as Kagome lay on the couch; her face was red.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ok. I’m just thinking—about Sesshomaru…” Kagome admitted.</p><p>“What about him?” Sota curiously asked.</p><p>“About how I’ve always had this stupid little crush on him. But Inuyasha was always my best friend—and his brother always looked down on us—both of us. I know they never got along, but Sesshomaru did care about Inuyasha—at least a little bit.” Kagome mumbled.</p><p>“You should tell him how you feel—but tell him you’re not ready for a relationship.” Sota suggested.</p><p>“Sota—Sesshomaru doesn’t like me in that way.” Kagome dully replied.</p><p>“How do you know?” Sota seriously asked.</p><p>“Because he’s already in a relationship with Naraku’s sister, Kagura.” Kagome answered.</p><p>“Oh.” Sota said, sitting down; he just wanted his sister to be happy again.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sota asked, looking at Kagome as she got up.</p><p>“I’m getting some ice cream. Then I’m going to my room.” Kagome dully answered.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Four Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>That night, Sesshomaru watched Kagome through her window; he was close enough to see her, but far enough away so that she wouldn’t see him.</p><p>He hated how sad she looked while eating a pint of triple chocolate chunk ice cream before crying herself to sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two Weeks Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Sesshomaru:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>For the next two weeks, Sesshomaru kept an eye on Kagome—seemingly without her knowing.</p><p>However, after some time, he had to be careful about where he was going because his ex, Kagura, Naraku’s sister, started following him.</p><p>Today was no different.</p><p>“Sesshomaru! Don’t ignore me! I know you see me!” Kagura yelled, running after Sesshomaru.</p><p>“What do you want, Kagura?” Sesshomaru asked, annoyed.</p><p>“An explanation as to why you broke up with me—over the phone!” Kagura yelled, pissed off, getting people’s attention; they were in public.</p><p>“Seriously, Kagura? That was over a year ago! I did it over the phone because you were out of the country and weren’t going to be back in over a month.” Sesshomaru shot back.</p><p>“Well, are you seeing anyone now?” Kagura asked.</p><p>“No.” Sesshomaru plainly replied.</p><p>“Would you like to give us another chance?” Kagura asked, hopeful.</p><p>“No.” Sesshomaru said, trying to walk away.</p><p>“Why not?” Kagura asked, pressing on Sesshomaru’s last nerve.</p><p>“Because I love someone else—even if we’re not together; I love someone else. And no, I will not tell you who it is. How’s your brother doing, by the way?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kagura.</p><p>“You know damn well I don’t care how he’s doing. But that whore, Kagome, finally put him in jail. You know—as a powerful witch, you would’ve thought Kagome would’ve been able to put him on his has. But I guess not.” Kagura said, scoffing.</p><p>“That girl is only half-witch; she’s also half human.” Sesshomaru stated, annoyed; he wasn’t going to let her see that, though. </p><p>He wasn’t going to let Kagura know that Kagome was the one he loved so much.</p><p>“Whatever. She’s also a priestess, isn’t she? She used to hang out with that brother of yours, didn’t she?” Kagura asked, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Big brother, Sesshomaru!” Rin called, running over with Jaken.</p><p>“What is it, Rin?” Sesshomaru asked, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Jaken won’t listen to me!” Rin whined, causing Sesshomaru to look at her with an annoyed look.</p><p>“You came to find me because of that?” Sesshomaru asked while Kagura mused over them.</p><p>“No. He also won’t make her room up.” Rin answered, still whining.</p><p>“Jaken?” Sesshomaru asked, looking at Jaken.</p><p>“No, Lord Sesshomaru. I said I wasn’t going to do it this instance; I will do it later tonight. What is she doing here?” Jaken asked, looking at Kagura.</p><p>“She was just leaving. As are we. Where is Sakira this time?” Sesshomaru calmly instructed before asking, looking around for his younger sister.</p><p>“This isn’t over Sesshomaru; you’ll be seeing and hearing from me again! I will find out who this mystery girl is!” Kagura furiously yelled.</p><p>“Good luck to that.” Sesshomaru mumbled, getting in his limo.</p><p>“Sakira is with that boyfriend of hers. Do you wish to find her?” Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“No, not yet. You can start moving.” Sesshomaru instructed once he and Rin were settled. Jaken had just gotten in when the driver started driving.</p><p>“Where to, Sir?” The driver asked after Jaken went flying to the floor.</p><p>“To Higurashi Shrine.” Sesshomaru calmly, yet seriously ordered.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” The driver obliged, speeding to Kagome.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Fifteen Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Higurashi Shrine, Sir.” The driver spoke to Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Thanks.” Sesshomaru simply replied, getting out.</p><p>“Are you sure you wish to go through with this?” Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Yes, I do.” Sesshomaru stated, stepping out.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Inside:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Kagome, that Sesshomaru guy is here.” Sota noted, looking out a window.</p><p>“What?” Kagome asked, shocked.</p><p>“Who’s Sesshomaru?” Aya asked, confused.</p><p>“He’s Inuyasha’s older brother.” Kagome answered, watching Sesshomaru walk up to her house.</p><p>Sesshomaru had seen her, so Kagome couldn’t tell her mom or brother to say to him she simply wasn’t there.</p><p>Knock. Knock. Knock.</p><p>“Hello, how may I help you?” Aya asked, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“I am here to see and speak with Kagome.” Sesshomaru replied with a calm demeanor.</p><p>“Are you here to hurt her in any way?” Aya asked, dead serious.</p><p>“No, Ma’am. I’m guessing you’re her mother.” Sesshomaru noted, looking at Aya.</p><p>“Yes, I am. I am Aya—Kagome and Sota’s mother. You may come in a see her if. But if you hurt her, I will kick your ass faster than you can blink.” Aya warned, dead seriously.</p><p>“How dare you talk to Master Sesshomaru that way?! I’ll have you know…” Jaken started.</p><p>“Jaken, that’s enough. I understand; I don’t doubt it. May I come in?” Sesshomaru politely asked.</p><p>“Yes, you may.” Aya replied, letting him in.</p><p>“Can my sister come in as well?” Sesshomaru asked, referring to Rin.</p><p>“Yes, of course.” Aya said with a smile.</p><p>“Jaken, you may wait in the car.” Sesshomaru told Jaken, annoyed; it was not a request or question.</p><p>“Yes, Master…” Jaken mumbled, going back to the car.</p><p>“May I help you?” Kagome asked, a little shaky when Sesshomaru found her.</p><p>“Yes—I would really like to speak with you about something important.” Sesshomaru replied.</p><p>“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked.</p><p>“No. But if you’d like to, we can.” Sesshomaru answered.</p><p>“Ok…” Kagome replied, unsure.</p><p>“Is there somewhere private we can talk?” Sesshomaru asked.</p><p>“My room. But I don’t know how private it’ll be. Hi Rin.” Kagome answered and then spoke to Rin.</p><p>“Hi Kagome!” Rin happily exclaimed before hugging her.</p><p>“Hi Rin, I’m Kagome’s younger brother, Sota.” Sota spoke with a smile.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you.” Rin replied with a smile, letting go of Kagome.</p><p>“Lead the way.” Sesshomaru instructed, looking directly into Kagome’s shining brown eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Five Awkward Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“So—what do you want to talk to me about that’s so secretive?” Kagome asked, sitting on her bed.</p><p>“You.” Sesshomaru replied.</p><p>“Me? What about me?” Kagome asked, confused.</p><p>“I like you—I really like you. I love you. I’ve always loved you. But Inuyasha and Kagura—and then Naraku were always in the way.” Sesshomaru answered right there.</p><p>“Are you serious? You were never nice to Inuyasha or me.” Kagome replied, shocked.</p><p>“Yeah… Well, I didn’t care for my brother all that much. And as for you—you were always hanging out with him—and then you ended up with Naraku. But now, you are single, are you not?” Sesshomaru just came out and asked.</p><p>“I am single. But I’m not looking for a relationship right now. But I will admit, I like you as well—and that I’ve had a crush on you for a long time. But as you said, you were with Kagura. If you could, please just give me some time to figure things out.” Kagome spoke, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“But of course. On one condition.” Sesshomaru started a bargain.</p><p>“And what is that?” Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“A date. One date to decide where things will go.” Sesshomaru seriously replied.</p><p>“Fine. But I need a few weeks.” Kagome agreed, but making a deal of her own.</p><p>“Name the time and I’ll pick the place.” Sesshomaru stated, smirking.</p><p>“Three Saturdays from now.” Kagome replied with a smile.</p><p>“Works for me.” Sesshomaru said, walking right up to Kagome.</p><p>“What are you doing now?” Kagome asked, confused.</p><p>“Giving you something to think about until we next see each other.” Sesshomaru answered, leaning down to gently but passionately kissed her.</p><p>‘Wow…’ Kagome thought to herself, out of breath when Sesshomaru pulled away, causing him to smile in victory before he left.</p><p>‘She will be mine.’ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he descended the stairs.</p><p>“Come on, Rin; we’re going home now.” Sesshomaru instructed as he and Kagome came back downstairs—Sesshomaru smiling and Kagome blushing.</p><p>“Ok. It was nice to meet you all. Bye Kagome!” Rin happily did as she was told, waving.</p><p>“Bye Rin. Bye Sesshomaru.” Kagome said, still blushing.</p><p>This, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by Aya or Sota.</p><p>“What in the world happened up there?” Aya asked after she closed the door—and Sesshomaru and Rin were gone.</p><p>“He kissed me…” Kagome answered, feeling her lips.</p><p>“Awww! Do you like this boy?” Aya calmly asked.</p><p>“I do; I have for a while…” Kagome replied, a bit dazed.</p><p>“Oh, Kagome. He’s not abusive, is he?” Aya sternly asked.</p><p>“No. He’s a bit rough around the edges, but he’s not abusive.” Kagome honestly answered.</p><p>“Well, as long as he doesn’t hurt you. We already had one; we don’t need another.” Aya stated, huffing a little.</p><p>“I know.” Kagome replied, annoyed; she would never hear the end of being with Naraku—from anybody. Well, except maybe Sota.</p><p>“I know you know. Please. Just don’t move too fast. Don’t let him or anybody take advantage of you—ever again. Neither of you.” Aya explained seriously, looking at both of her children, before hugging them.</p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” Kagome promised into her mother’s shoulder and let a few tears fall.</p><p>“You know me—I won’t let anyone take advantage of me.” Sota confidently stated.</p><p>“And don’t you dare take advantage of anybody either.” Aya immediately warned when she saw his confidence, giving him “the look.”</p><p>“No, of course, not.’ Sota promised, suddenly afraid.</p><p>“Good boy. Now go do your things and get ready for bed.” Aya instructed with a smile before walking to the kitchen.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">With Sesshomaru &amp; Group:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“So, how’d it go?” Rin asked as soon as they were in the car.</p><p>“I think it went well. She says she’s not ready for a relationship, be we’ll see about that. We have a date in three Saturdays. And I kissed her to give her something to think about.” Sesshomaru said with a smirk.</p><p>“Master Sesshomaru—are you sure she is who you want?” Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Yes Jaken—she is who I want. I’ve wanted her since Inuyasha first brought her home when they were just in grade school—since way before that. She is who I want. And she is who I will have. She is the one. She wants me as well; she just doesn’t remember yet. Back off before you get hurt.” Sesshomaru dangerously warned.</p><p>“Y-Yes, Master! S-s-sorry, Master! It won’t happen again.” Jaken exclaimed, excessively bowing in apology.</p><p>“Well, I really like her; she’s really nice and pretty. Her brother is really nice as well.” Rin happily spoke.</p><p>“Now, none of that Rin; you’re much too young to be dating. It’s already bad enough Sakira is dating…” Sesshomaru sternly responded with an annoyed huff, making her pout.</p><p>“Yes, Big Brother…” Rin pouted, looking out the window.</p><p>“One day, when you’re older—around fifteen or sixteen, you can date. But for now, you’re only twelve; you cannot date yet.” Sesshomaru seriously explained, but with a gentle tone.</p><p>“Ok.” Rin replied, pepping up again, causing Sesshomaru to give a small smile.</p><p>“Where to now, Sir?” The drive asked, looking back at the group.</p><p>“Home.” Sesshomaru answered, resting his chin on his hand…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those who are wondering, Sota is half warlock and half-human, and Rin is half-human, half-dog demon.  </p><p>Sota looks as he does in the anime.</p><p>Rin now has longer, silkier black hair that reaches her feet, golden eyes, and black and white dog ears.  </p><p>Jaken also looks as he did in the anime, except that he’s a little two or three inches taller.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“When are you taking Kagome out?” Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“Next Saturday.” Sesshomaru answered, annoyed. </p><p>He wasn’t annoyed at Rin or that he had to wait one more week; he was annoyed and pissed off because Kagura started harassing Kagome.</p><p>“What do you want?” Sesshomaru asked, answering his phone.</p><p><em>“Well, that wasn’t very friendly. I just called to see how you were doing. I also wanted to know why you were suddenly interested in Naraku’s wench.”</em> Kagura said calmly.</p><p>“That’s none of your business; it never was and never will be. Nor is it any of your business who I like or don’t like. And she’s not with Naraku anymore. One more thing: don’t call her a wench.” Sesshomaru demanded, pissed off.</p><p><em>“Oh? Did I hit a nerve? I did, didn’t I? She and her family are doing well.”</em> Kagura stated, getting Sesshomaru’s attention right away.</p><p>“You leave them alone! Stay away from them!” Sesshomaru roared.</p><p>Sesshomaru roaring like that scared Kagura; she had only seen him do that a few times. It was rare he roared like that; someone had to really piss him off. It scared Kagura every time—and now it was aimed at her.</p><p><em>“Yo-you thi-think you can intimidate me? I’ll leave for now, but I’ll be back. That little whore will know to stay away.”</em> Kagura shakily replied before hanging up, sending Sesshomaru into a rage.</p><p>“Bi-big brother?” Rin asked, scared.</p><p>“Rin, stay back.” Sakira ordered, pulling Rin back just as Sesshomaru took off somewhere.</p><p>“What the hell was that all about?” Sakira asked after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“Kagura must’ve really pissed him off this time; he hasn’t gone into that form for over five hundred years.” Jaken stated, looking at the girls.</p><p>“I know…” Rin sighed, looking at the hole in the ceiling.</p><p>“I’ll fix it…” Jaken sighed as he went to get his tools and such.</p><p>“Never seen him do that before. Who knew he could get so mad? I know I didn’t. I don’t think I ever want to see him that angry again. Well, I’m going to go see Shiro. Be back later.” Sakira spoke, shocked before going to leave without a care in the world.</p><p>‘We may all be reincarnated. And Lord Sesshomaru is a lot mellower—he still has a temper. That pain in the ass child is now his sister and he has an actual biological sister. Who would’ve thought that would’ve ever happened in a million years? Well, it did… And then that Kagome girl is a witch—along with still have spiritual abilities of a priestess. That troublesome Kagura is still a bitch… But now Sesshomaru has his chance at love and happiness. Who would’ve thought that he ever loved that mere human—who turned out to be a witch—well, half. But still…’ Jaken thought to himself while he fixed the hole in the ceiling.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Three Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I’m going out for a little while!” Kagome called through the house.</p><p>“Ok. Stay safe! See you after a while!” Aya called back.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Forty Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kagome was in the middle of the city when she noticed the sky had started to turn gray.</p><p>She decided she would head home before it started raining—or at least get a good way home before it started pouring.</p><p>However, as she turned to head home, she heard both growling and howling.</p><p>“Wolves—in the city?” Kagome asked, looking around, shocked. </p><p>She was shocked to see wolves in the city; Koga and his pack lived in the woods and hated coming into the city.</p><p>One of the wolves caught Kagome’s scent and barked at the other three wolves; they then transformed into humans with wolf features.</p><p>“Well, well, well… If it isn’t Naraku’s pet. What were you thinking getting our master thrown in jail? He was nothing but good to you.” The lead wolf growled, menacingly stalking closer to Kagome.</p><p>“H-he de-de-deserved what he got…” Kagome choked, slowly backing away; her magic didn’t work on them like it didn’t work on their master.</p><p>“Really, now? You’re the one who couldn’t behave.” The second wolf-man growled, angrily looking at Kagome.</p><p>“Calm down, Jin.” The lead wolf-man instructed, putting his arm up before looking at Kagome.</p><p>“We’ll get what we want; she has nobody—except for her family. And what can they do? That’s right; nothing. Now, as for you… Damnit! Don’t just stand there! Get her!” The lead wolf exclaimed when he noticed Kagome running away.</p><p>“Don’t let her get away!” Kagura yelled, standing behind the men.</p><p>“No, of course, not!” The lead wolf exclaimed, taking off with his men; he would do anything for Kagura as he loved her.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Fifteen Minutes Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kagome was running for so long that she started panting; she was running to the forest. She just had to make it there, and she would be safe; Koga and Ayame would be able to protect her. </p><p>All wolves—it didn’t matter what side you’re on—had to listen to Koga and Ayame; they were king and queen of wolves and wolf demons.</p><p>However, Kagome ended up tripping over a stick just a few feet away from the walls that blocked the forest.</p><p>“Looky here… Don’t you ever run from us when we’re talking to you!” The leader exclaimed, grabbing Kagome by the back of her neck before slamming her into the ground—hard.</p><p>Jin then came up and started kicking Kagome in the stomach.</p><p>“You didn’t deserve to have Naraku! What did he see in you?!” Jin yelled as his leader picked her up and threw her into a tree.</p><p>The last thing Kagome saw before passing out was a flash of silver, followed by a lot of red…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you fucking lay another finger on her!” Sesshomaru furiously yelled; he was beyond pissed off.</p><p>Kagome was his; she belonged to him! </p><p>No man should dare touch her without his (or her) permission.</p><p>No man should dare lay a hand—let a finger on her.</p><p>Nobody, male or female, should dare harm or put her in harm’s way.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Flashback:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sesshomaru wasn’t expecting to see Kagome today; he just on an errand, getting things for him and Kagome, Rin, and Sakira. However, once he got to the edge of town, he caught a whiff of Kagome—and he didn’t like it—not one bit. </p><p>The first thing Sesshomaru smelt was sweat and tears, immediately followed by fear. </p><p>When he got that scent of fear from Kagome, Sesshomaru, who was already in a bad mood, he knew he had to act—and possibly kill someone.</p><p>Kagura got a hold of him a few hours ago, saying she knew who he was fucking. That Kagome skank. </p><p>She said, now that she knows it’s Kagome, she’ll do what her brother couldn’t and kill her.</p><p>Needless to say, Sesshomaru flew off the deep end; he went to blow off some steam before his errands.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Now:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“What do you care happens to wench?” Jin asked, once again kicking Kagome in the ribs.</p><p>“She belongs to me! <strong>DO NOT TOUCH HER</strong>!” Sesshomaru furiously yelled, charging those wolves.</p><p>Sesshomaru was so fast, Jin and his pact didn’t see him coming. All they saw was a flash of silver before giving off <em>maybe</em> a three-second scream before Sesshomaru beheaded or eviscerated them before throwing their bodies into the woods behind them.</p><p>Jin was the only one left now.</p><p>“Who sent you?” Sesshomaru growled, pinning Jin to a tree by his throat.</p><p>Sesshomaru knew someone had to have sent Jin and his lackeys; they were all too stupid to come up with this plan on their own.</p><p>The only semi-smart wolve demons, in Sesshomaru’s opinion, were Koga and Ayame.</p><p>However, he didn’t think too highly of them; he could easily take them down.</p><p>“Wouldn’t—you—like—to—know?” Jin asked, trying to get words out with Sesshomaru’s hand around his throat.</p><p>Sesshomaru just blankly stared at Jin before his claws started glowing green, indicating his poison claws.</p><p>“Not the poison claws! Anything but poison! Naraku’s sister, Kagura, sent us!” Jin yelled, giving Sesshomaru the details he wanted, begging him not to use his poison claws.</p><p>Sesshomaru dropped Jin, letting him go. Or—he was going to let him go until Jin opened his damn mouth.</p><p>“I don’t get why you care so damn much about a damn slut who spreads her legs every chance she gets. I mean, honestly; do you know how many times she’s been knocked up?! Or how many times she lost the babies?!” Jin yelled as he ran.</p><p>“Heh.” Sesshomaru let out a simple chuckle with a smirk before throwing a poison orb at the running wolf. Direct hit, and Jin went boom.</p><p>Unfortunately, some grass, weeds, flowers, and three trees died as well.</p><p>“Damn, good-for-nothing wolves. Touch my woman and pay the consequences. What was he talking about? Kagome’s never been pregnant before—nor is she pregnant now.” Sesshomaru growled and then sighed, placing a hand on Kagome’s stomach.</p><p>His hand traveled just a little lower, just above her sex.</p><p>“Seeing as she’s still a virgin; there’s no way she has ever been pregnant. Damn wolves. And Kagura—she’ll get what’s coming to her. Let’s get you home.” Sesshomaru grumbled before lifting Kagome into his arms.</p><p>Once he had her situated, Sesshomaru took her home—to his place.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Three Hours Later:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>When Kagome finally woke up, she realized she was in a room she didn’t recognize. It wasn’t hers, Naraku’s, or the forest where she last remembers being.</p><p>“You’re awake.” Sesshomaru spoke, shocking Kagome; he had been sitting next to her for the last hour.</p><p>Before that, he had Jaken and Rin watching over her while he went looking for Kagura—and Sakira.</p><p>He had no luck with locating Kagura, but he quickly found his sister—with that boyfriend of hers. He kind of burst in on them in the middle of them have sex—well, foreplay, but you get the gist of it.</p><p>Sakira was borderline pissed off and embarrassed. Her boyfriend, Shiro, was on his knees, bowing and pleading with Sesshomaru not to kill him.</p><p>Sesshomaru just dragged, Sakira, naked, by her arm, out of Shiro’s room and house. The only thing covering her was a thin blanket.</p><p>She was screaming at and hitting Sesshomaru the entire way home.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Sesshomaru gave Kagome his best apology, sitting next to her in the bed.</p><p>“Whe-where am I?” Kagome stuttered out.</p><p>“You’re at my place—in a room I had set up just for you.” Sesshomaru calmly answered, watching Kagome.</p><p>“You had a room set up just for me? Why?” Kagome asked, confused.</p><p>“I want you to move in and live with me eventually—when you’re ready, of course.” Sesshomaru calmly but sternly answered her.</p><p>“What happened to Naraku’s wolves?” Kagome asked, confused.</p><p>“They’ve been taken care of.” Sesshomaru plainly answered, flexing his fingers.</p><p>“You killed them, didn’t you?” Kagome asked, staring at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“You needn’t worry about that. You don’t want the details.” Sesshomaru seriously replied.</p><p>“Thank you so much! Thank you for saving me!” Kagome cried, immediately grabbing hold of Sesshomaru, and cried into his chest, shocking him. </p><p>Sesshomaru has never had to deal with these kinds of emotions before—not even with Rin—or Sakira.</p><p>When it came to this kind of thing—these kinds of emotions, Sesshomaru made it perfectly clear to Sakira and Rin that they were to go to each other, not him.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Sesshomaru replied, slowly rubbing her back.</p><p>When he pulled away, they looked each other in the eyes.</p><p>“Would you let me mark you?” Sesshomaru seriously asked.</p><p>“Sure.” Kagome permitted, hypnotized by Sesshomaru’s golden eyes.</p><p>“This is going to hurt.” Sesshomaru warned, pushing her to the bed and got on top of her.</p><p>“It’s ok; it can’t be any worse then what Naraku used to do to me.” Kagome calmly replied, causing a fire to burn inside of Sesshomaru. However, he wasn’t going to let Kagome see his anger at that comment; he knew what she’d been through. He also knew it’d be a while before she’d completely move on and forget what that bastard did to her.</p><p>“Can I ask a question before I do this?” Sesshomaru asked, leaning over her.</p><p>“What is it?” Kagome asked, confused.</p><p>“Were you ever pregnant?” Sesshomaru asked right away.</p><p>“What? No. I’ve never even had sex. I’m almost surprised Naraku never made me have sex with him, but he never did. Why would you ask that?” Kagome answered and asked, sitting on her elbows.</p><p>“Those wolves that attacked you… The leader told me you’ve been pregnant and lost a baby—a few times.” Sesshomaru answered, looking at Kagome.</p><p>“I knew she was pregnant. Sorry… Naraku had other girlfriends on the side. I couldn’t prove he had other girlfriends. And I couldn’t prove any of them were pregnant with his child. But—I thought one of them had a baby…” Kagome noted, looking directly into Sesshomaru’s eyes; he read nothing but the truth in them.</p><p>“So—you’re a virgin?” Sesshomaru asked with a slight curl of his lips, looking at her.</p><p>“Yes.” Kagome softly answered.</p><p>“Well—that’s going to be fun when the time comes. Now just hold still.” Sesshomaru instructed, pushing Kagome back down; he then found a spot between her neck and shoulder and bit down.</p><p>“Mmmm!” Kagome cried and arched her body up against Sesshomaru’s.</p><p>As much as it bothered Sesshomaru to see her in pain like this, he kept still and kept his fangs in the spot he chose to mark. </p><p>Kagome was going to be his.</p><p>Kagome managed to grip hold of Sesshomaru for support as his venom ran through her veins, claiming her as his.</p><p>“Sesshomaru, is everything ok in here? I heard Kagome screa— Oh, sorry; I’ll come back later.” Rin started asking, entering the room, only to leave once she realized what was going on.</p><p>After a few minutes, Sesshomaru pulled away and once again looked Kagome directly in her eyes.</p><p>“I love you, Kagome Higurashi.” Sesshomaru told Kagome before crashing his lips into her panting lips.</p><p>In the end, it took all he had to pull away from her; he wanted her so bad. He, however, knew she wasn’t ready just yet. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to force her.</p><p>“I should take you home.” Sesshomaru mumbled, sitting up.</p><p>“Yeah—I agree.” Kagome panted, out of breath.</p><p>“Are you ok to walk?” Sesshomaru asked as she swung her legs over the bedside.</p><p>“I think so.” Kagome replied, standing up on shaky legs.</p><p>“Not good enough; I’ll carry you.” Sesshomaru insisted, picking her up, shocking her; still, she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Where are you going, Lord Sesshomaru?” Jaken questioned, looking at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“I am taking Kagome home.” Sesshomaru answered.</p><p>“I thought this was her home.” Jaken replied, confused.</p><p>“It is for whenever she’s ready for it to be. Until then, I will take her home to her mother’s.” Sesshomaru informed, making sure Jaken understood that was the end of the conversation.</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” Jaken nervously obeyed, bowing down.</p><p>“Bye Kagome! See you around!” Rin happily called, waving.</p><p>“See you ‘round! Why does he get to have fun and mark the one he loves? Why can’t he let Shiro and me be?” Sakira called before muttering to herself, walking away.</p><p>“Bye.” Kagome bid farewell before passing out in Sesshomaru’s arms—one of the effects of being marked.</p><p>When Sesshomaru got Kagome home, Aya let him right away and allowed him to put her to bed before leaving.</p><p>The first thing Aya noticed was Sesshomaru’s mark on Kagome’s neck; she smiled at Sesshomaru.</p><p>“You’ll keep her safe, right?” Aya asked as Sesshomaru was leaving.</p><p>“It’s my duty to keep her safe. Goodbye.” Sesshomaru answered before leaving Aya there, smiling before walking back inside…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>